It's About Time
by DarlingVioletta777
Summary: Buffy bumps into someone from her past, old wounds are opened... *Contains adult situations* *B/A*


Title: It's About Time  
  
Rating: Strong R  
  
Spoilers: Season 6 I guess. But set in the future. May contain spoilers for season 7 eventually.  
  
A/N: Song is 'Viva Forever' by The Spice Girls. I'm sorry. Don't hurt me.   
  
A/N 2: Thanks to Nina for her help.  
  
It's bitterly cold. Even the long white jacket with a fluffy collar ((Anya had said I looked like an Eskimo in it)) couldn't keep me warm.  
  
I didn't see him until it was too late. The first thing I felt was a thump before landing on the ground with an, "Ow."  
  
"Oh my god, are you…" A beat. I know that voice. "Buffy?"  
  
I looked up into chocolate brown eyes. "Angel?"  
  
Do you still remember, how we used to be,  
  
Feeling together, believe in whatever,  
  
My love has said to me,  
  
Both of us were dreamers,  
  
Young love in the sun,  
  
Felt like my saviour, my spirit I gave you,  
  
We'd only just begun.  
  
There is an awkward silence until he seems to jump out of his reverie. He holds out his hand to help me up, I grasp it and he pulls ((it's warm)) me to my feet. I wince.  
  
"Are you hurt?" he asks, concern filling his face.  
  
"My wrist." I hold it up, it's started to swell.  
  
"That looks bad; there must be a hospital near." He says, looking around as if to see one pop out from somewhere.  
  
"No, I'll be fine." I say quickly.  
  
"Don't be silly Buffy. It could be broken."  
  
((Hello, nice to see you. Feel free to knock me down then insult me))  
  
He sees the looks on my face, "How much does it hurt?"  
  
"Quite a lot." I admit. "But not enough for a hospital."  
  
"I live not far from here, why don't you come to my place and I will see what I can do."  
  
I nod and feel myself following him down the block. He stops outside a large building that has a look of a hotel. He unlocks a door and beckons me in.   
  
"Nice place." I comment.  
  
"Thanks. Welcome to the Hyperion Hotel." ((told you)) He puts his keys down. "Take a seat, I'll get some ice."  
  
I sink down onto a plush sofa while he disappears.  
  
There are pictures dotted about, someone likes taking photographs. I reorganise Cordelia in a lot of them. Two others must be Gunn and Fred. Willow told me about them. Wesley I spot ((My, my, where has the stick from up his ass gone?)) in a few.  
  
Angel appears in front of me and places an icepack on my wrist. He examines me, "I think it's just sprained." He announces.   
  
"Good. I really couldn't face a night in hospital. Plus the lack of insurance." I babble.  
  
"Why don't you have insurance?" he asks.  
  
I shrug.  
  
"So, how are you doing? Long time no see." ((Could I get any lamer?))  
  
"I'm doing good." He says. "Yourself?"  
  
"Better than ever." I say with a smile. ((Liar))  
  
"Glad to hear."  
  
"Humanity's treating you well." I say. ((Lamer: Yes.))  
  
He pauses, "I was going to tell you..." He begins…  
  
"Don't worry." I cut it, "It's fine. So who do you live hear with then?" ((Quick subject change, saves excuses and heartache))  
  
"Cordy, Fred and Gunn." He informs me. "Wesley pops in daily and Connor uses us to stock up on food."  
  
"Connor?" I inquire the only unfamiliar name.   
  
He freezes. "He's…um, he's…" He coughs. "My son."  
  
"A son old enough to use you for food?" I say coldly.  
  
"That's him." Angel says, pointing to a photograph on the wall. I look a surly young man with brown eyes.  
  
"You had a son when you were seeing me?" I ask, my voice raising a decibel.  
  
"No, no. It's actually only five." Off my look, "It's a long story."  
  
"Right, of course." I answer, standing up. "Any more bombshells you want to drop? Human, a son…next thing is your going to tell me you're in love with Cordelia."  
  
He's silent.   
  
"Angel?"  
  
"It was a long time ago."  
  
My breath falters and my heart feels like it has stopped.  
  
"C…Cordeila? The Wicked Witch of Sunnydale?"   
  
"She's not a teenager any more." He says.  
  
((stands up for Cordelia, stands up for Faith. Who's going to stand up for me?))  
  
"You were with Spike." He blurts out. ((oh my god))  
  
"How the hell do you know that?" I ask.  
  
"Word gets around. It's not often a Slayer sleeps with a vampire, not until you that is." My good hand zooms up and slaps him hard across his face.  
  
"I'm sorry." He quickly says.   
  
"I lied to you." I start, ignoring him, ignoring the red mark flaming across his cheek.  
  
"When?" he asks, puzzled.  
  
"I wasn't in hell." ((Why am I saying this? Stop!))  
  
His whole body tenses and he goes completely white.  
  
((The first time his face has changed colour. Now he has circulation, now he's human))   
  
"I…I was in Heaven. And suddenly I was ripped out." I continue, "I was shoved into a coffin and had to dig my way out."  
  
He says nothing.  
  
"And it was so hard Angel, I couldn't feel emotions, nothing but loss and grief and then numbness."  
  
((still not saying anything. Is that a good or bad sign?))  
  
"And Spike was there. It's a pathetic excuse I know, but everyone was getting on with there lives. ((Lets bring Buffy back from the dead. Is she breathing? Good, life continues)) And I needed someone to make me feel again." I take a breath. "It only lasted a few months, until I woke up and saw what I was doing. What we had wasn't real."  
  
He wiping tears away I didn't know I was shedding, kissing them off of my face.  
  
Emotions bottled up for years are coming out as my knees give way and I'm sobbing in his arms. ((Pathetic Summers, get a grip))  
  
Yes I still remember, every whisper word,  
  
The touch of your skin, giving life from within,  
  
Like a love song that I'd heard,  
  
Slippin' through our fingers, like the sands of time,  
  
Promises made, every memory saved,  
  
Has reflections in my mind.  
  
It brings it all back. Every time he has been there for me. Every time I have been there for him.  
  
The words of comfort we can offer each other that only the other will understand. Soft murmurs and gentle touches. His soft lips are finding mine and his kissing away the pain.   
  
His large, gentle hands taking off my coat ((Why did I wear it anyway?)) and unbuttoning my shirt.  
  
Tender words whispered as he slips my jeans off of my hips ((Everyone says I'm too skinny)) and my hands are ripping at him shirt, pulling the buttons off in impatience to reach his beautiful, strong chest. ((I felt your heart beat)) We join as one, offering consolation and solace in our release. ((On the cold, marble floor of the hotel…classy))   
  
How could I ever have thought Spike was good, when Angel was amazing? I was lost in a haze of pleasure and couldn't form a thought when he eventually picked me up, completely naked and ran up the stairs. He lay me down on a big four poster bed that I assumed was his room.  
  
His mouth was everywhere, on my breasts, stomach, bellybutton, before disappearing between my legs.  
  
"Angel." I moaned, as I reached my peak again.  
  
We eventually lay together, my head on his chest, listening to the wonderful thud of his heart. His arms around me, protecting me and keeping me safe. I fell asleep and for the first time since being alive again, no nightmares haunt my sleep.   
  
But we're all alone now, was it just a dream,  
  
Feelings unfold, they will never be sold,  
  
And the secret's safe with me.  
  
A/N: I am thinking of making this into a series depending on the reaction it gets. Please no flames, but constructive criticism is fine. Thank you for reading! 


End file.
